The Defeat of the Shimon Family
by SoraKairiRiku4eva
Summary: Just a quick hour story to express my hatred towards the Shimon Family. WARNING: Blood and Shimon bashing. Flames will be used to burn Shimon. How I wanted Chapter 298 to go. Rated M for safety.


SKR: THIS IS ME JUST RELEIVNG MYSELF OF ALL MY HATRED OF THE SHIMON FAMILY. *Flames in the background and holding sub-machine gun*  
Enma: W-wait what did we do?  
SKR: YOU FUCKING PISS ME OFF, GOD AS SOON AS YOU HURT YAMAMOTO AND THEN ACT ALL STRONG AND POMPOUS AND HOW YOU HURT TSUNA I HATE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH.  
Tsuna: Umm SKR p-p-please calm down.  
SKR: THIS IS HOW I WANTED CHAPTER 298 TO GO LIKE WITH THEM *points at cowering Shimon family* BRUSIED BLOODY AND BEATEN *fires gun at them* DANCE BASTARDS KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
Tsuna: SKR doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if he did Enma-kun and the others would most likely be in the morgue  
SKR: HA AS IF, I'D PUT THEM IN A DITCH FILLED WITH RATS WHILE THEY WERE BARELY ALIVE *Shoots Enma in head* BULLS EYE!

Enma lay on the ground blood seeping from his face, arms and legs. Everything hurt, it felt like every bone in his body was broken. He struggled to look up as he saw a bright orange flame burning in the hair of the Vongola Boss Tsunayoshi Sawada. His eyes reflecting the flame and Enma's pain, he looked around to see his guardians all barely alive. Gokudera standing over Shitt, her outfit destroyed and her eyes brimming with tears as Gokudera pointed his weapon at her aiming for the kill. Koyo's face was bloody and bruised his hands were bent at a strange angle and his legs were definitely broken, he struggled to get up and reface the victorious Ryohei standing there with his fists clenched. Rauji was unconcius lying on his stomach as Lambo, Dino and Basil panted slightly over his defeated body, his back covered in blood. Kaoru was lying on his back his body relatively unharmed but with the assassin group smirking at him their weapons drawn, Squalo with his sword dangerously close to his neck. Julie was writhing in pain as what looked like lotus flowers wrapped around his body and neck and strangled the life out of him, with the mist guardian clenching her weapon and the ghost of Mukoru Dokuro laughing behind her. Adehield supporting herself against the wall as Kyoya the cloud guardian looked at her with venom, her face was practically disfigured and her metal fans across the room.

"Enma." Came the boss' voice, Enma lifted his head to see Tsuna standing there pity and anger written all over his face. Reborn walked over and jumped on Tsuna's shoulder. "I believe that Kaoru deservers a punishment fit for what he did to Yamamoto." He stated looking over to Squalo and nodding, Squalo grinned and dragged his sword over his chest and cut the flesh in an instant. Kaoru howled in pain as blood splashed on the faces of the Varia.

"Y-you monsters." Adehield managed to say before getting struck in the stomach by Kyoya blasting the wind out of her. Tsuna then reached onto his shoulder and grabbed Leon who morphed into a gun in Tsuna's hands. "STOP!" she screamed only to receive another hit in the arm the sickening cracking of bones resonated around the destroyed room.

"I'm not going to kill any of you." Tsuna said calmly as he loaded the gun with the Leon bullets that Reborn handed him. "I am not like you who would take a life to get revenge." He pointed the gun at Enma. "I will however gibe you all the amount of pain that you caused Yamamoto, the people here and myself." Tsuna fired the gun and Enma screamed in pain as the bullet buried itself in his leg. "Does it hurt?" he asked. Enma panted and looked at the now emotionless face of Tsuna. He screamed again as he felt another bullet hit his other leg. "Yamamoto went through this." Tsuna said as he gave the gun back to Reborn who walked over to Gokudera. Enma heard a shot and a scream.

"Tsuna the Vindice are on the way." Dino said from across the room. Tsuna nodded as the flames left his hair and he looked at Enma with nothing but Pity. He looked like he was going to cry. Another shot and another scream.

"I wish we could have just talked about it." He said softly.

Another shot another scream.

"But …"

Shot scream.

"When you hurt my friends you sealed your fate."

Shot scream.

"See you later." Tsuna said turning away from Enma.

The final shot and the final scream.

Enma saw chains.

Enma saw masked faces.

Enma saw the tears fall from his 'friends' face.

Enma saw Darkness.

SKR: MUCH BETTER  
Shimon Family: *staring at SKR in disbelief*  
Enma: You hate us that much?  
SKR: YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL THE CHAPTER WHEN TSUNA AND EVERYONE FUCKING KICKS ALL YOUR ASSES, THAT WILL BE SWEEEEEEEEEEET. *drools*  
Reborn cast: *shaking in fear*  
SKR: I haven't updated my other story because of a crap load of stuff going on in my life. I will update my RokuSora fic later I promise. DEATH TO SHIMON. 


End file.
